


sunflower

by seadawnns



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk man they're just in love, they have taken over my life help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadawnns/pseuds/seadawnns
Summary: If there is a god of the sun, it surely must be Reki, for he and his smile blind Langa daily.
Relationships: Reki Kyan/Langa Hasegawa
Comments: 32
Kudos: 396





	sunflower

"Langa, look. We just… we can't stay together anymore."

"Reki, I'm sorry—"

"No, it's too late to apologise. You can't fix this."

"If you'd just listen to me—"

"There's nothing to hear. We're done. End of story."

"Reki, come on."

"I said, we're—"

Langa throws the nearest jenga brick at Reki's head. "Shut up already. You're doing my head in."

"You just did _my_ head in! That fucking hurt!" Reki cries, both hands coming up to protect his head. "And I'm not the one who knocked the jenga tower over, am I?"

"We can always build it again," Langa says. Reki sticks his bottom lip out in a pout. _Don't kiss him. You're mad at him. Do. Not. Kiss. Him._

"Yeah, but it took us ages to build the first one! It's so much effort," Reki says, slumping back onto the floor. "I'd rather just lie here."

"Is that so?" Langa asks. "What if I threw another brick at you?"

"You wouldn't."

"Don't try me."

"I bet half of my next wage that you won't throw another brick at—" The brick hits him perfectly at the top of his head. "Fuck off!"

"I'll be taking that money later, then," With a grin, Langa crawls over to stare down at Reki. "Don't you forget."

Reki flushes a bright red. Langa watches his eyes trail towards his lips, his eyes, until he finally looks away. "Shut up."

Langa laughs, and despite the petty side of him yelling not to, he leans down and presses a kiss to Reki's nose.

A rather embarrassing squeak escapes from Reki's lips, and his face burns so brightly it rivals his hair. 

"Warn a guy before you do that, would ya?" Reki says, glaring up at Langa. 

"It's more fun this way." Langa shuffles to the side and lies down, turning so he's staring up at the ceiling.

There's a comfortable silence after that, the two of them just enjoying each other's presences. Langa likes times like this, where he can appreciate Reki simply being with him. Reki may never know when to shut up, or how to respect someone else's personal space, but Langa loves him. 

"You know, you're really cute," Langa says. It just comes out; he's not really thinking about it, but he's not wrong. Reki's fluffy red hair and wide eyes and little dimples and bubbly laugh are all adorable.

"O-oh yeah?" Reki responds as if it's a challenge. "Well, you're super handsome. Like, the most handsome person to ever be handsome."

Langa stifles a laugh. "You're funny."

"You're really cool."

"You're kind."

"You're foreign!"

"That's not— you're loyal."

"You're mine," Reki says easily.

Langa's heart skips a beat. _Fuck._

"You can't just say things like that." He mutters, feeling blood rush to his cheeks.

"Why not? You're mine, and I should get to say it." Reki rolls over so he's on top of Langa.

Langa frowns. "You're heavy, get off."

Reki just smiles. "Nope!" 

If there is a god of the sun, it's surely Reki, for he and his smile blind Langa daily. Langa thinks himself the opposite; someone frosty yet complex, someone who would scare most people off instead of inviting them in. 

Reki once told him that he was like snowflakes. Not that Langa understood what that meant, but he thinks of it every day. Why snowflakes? Why compare him to something so fragile and elite? Something so beautiful? 

By now, Reki's moved so he's got Langa trapped beneath him, arms framing his head. Gently, Langa reaches up and cups Reki's cheek, tracing a thumb across his lips. "I wanna kiss you so bad right now."

Reki's blush returns (man, is he easy to fluster), but Langa doesn't miss the way he leans into the touch. "What's stopping you?"

"I'm mad at you."

"Pfft, no you're not. Otherwise, you wouldn't be holding me like this." Reki states confidently, lips drawing up in a smirk.

"Apologise first, then I'll kiss you," Langa says, raising his other hand to Reki's cheek and pinching it.

"That is so not fair."

"It's just one word."

Reki scowls. "Sorry."

"Say it like you mean it."

"I'm sorry I said we were gonna break up, okay? I was overreacting, and I shouldn't have said that, and I'm sorry, so will you please kiss me now?" Reki says, slowly leaning further and further into Langa's face. 

Langa smiles and closes the gap, pressing a sweet kiss against Reki's lips. He takes advantage of being in control and sits them both up, moving his hands to Reki's hips to lift him into his lap.

Reki gasps, pulling away. "Hey, what was that—"

He's cut off by Langa connecting their lips again. Reki's hands immediately find their place tangled in Langa's hair, tugging slightly in the way he knows Langa likes.

Langa hums into the kiss, trailing his fingers along the small of Reki's back. Reki giggles slightly; just the reaction Langa was hoping for.

"Stop it," Reki gasps. "I can't keep kissing you if you tickle me."

"My bad," Langa kisses him again, but his hand still moves along Reki's back. "I didn't realise."

"You bastard, you definitely—" Another kiss. "—definitely knew what you were—" And another. "—doing! Jeez, let me speak! How long do you plan on doing that?"

"Forever," Langa mumbles, then realises his mistake. He averts his gaze, feeling the embarrassment rising in his chest. "I mean, for as long as you'll have me."

Reki softens, hands slipping down to Langa's face. "Forever is a really long time. Are you sure you'll be able to put up with me for that long?"

Langa laughs, pressing his forehead against Reki's. "Stupid, how do you think I've put up with you this long already?"

"I'm glad you have," Reki says. "I really love you."

Despite it not being the first time those words have been spoken, Langa feels as though he's the luckiest person in the universe. Reki's love is infinite, warm and just so _Reki_. 

"I love you too," he murmurs. "Idiot."

"I'm your idiot, though."

"That you are." Langa agrees. "That you are."

That night, when Langa falls asleep in Reki's arms, he dreams of a future where the two of them are together, one where they have but each other and happiness. Needless to say, Langa slept very well that night.

**Author's Note:**

> as you can see, renga has taken over my life after only one episode. help
> 
> come yell about them with me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/YUJ1LUVR)!!


End file.
